megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle
is an event from Mega Man: Battle & Chase, a car race with robot drivers that have the option to attack any competitors. The winner of each race is the first to cross the finish line after a preset number of laps. The time limit for each race is five minutes, and if the race exceeds the limit, it is considered invalid, regardless of the racer's position. The winner of all races receives as prize one million Zenny. Other media ''Mega Man Gigamix To celebrate the completion of the World Bridge, a long bridge between Japan and America, a car race titled Battle & Chase is held on it by the World Robot Union. Unfortunately, Dr. Wily secretly enters the race with several of his robots, causing great chaos. [[Rockman Battle & Chase (manhua)|''Rockman Battle & Chase (manhua)]] The Battle & Chase is a race that gives as prize a large amount of money and the rare . When Dr. Wily learns about it, he sends Bass to participate and win for him. Dr. Light also hears about it, and wishing to avoid that it from falling in the wrong hands, modifies Rush so Mega Man can enter and win the race. The first race is an elimination round in a normal course with no limit on time or number of participants, with the first twenty racers to finish one lap proceeding to the next round. As most racers have a grudge against Mega Man, they start attacking him and each other, with many forgetting the race while fighting each other. Ten of the racers to pass are the playable characters from the game, with the addition of Blizzard Man, Chill Penguin, and eight unknown racers. The second race is in a rainy course, with Bass, Roll, Quick Man, and Spring Man winning. The losers from this race enter in a redemption race in a hot desert course for a chance to return, the winner being Mega Man. The last race is in the City Course with the remaining four racers (Bass didn't appear). However, Dr. Wily appears and steals the prize, he fills the course with hazards, the Yellow Devil and 4 Roader enter the race and win, and Bass appears to fight against Mega Man. After the chaos, Wily challenges Roll, Quick Man, and Spring Man to race on his own course, and they have a lot of trouble. After some delay, Mega Man appears and everyone works together to stop Wily. Althoug Wily is captured, the prize is lost. Participants Many robots enter the competition for their own reasons. *Mega Man *Roll *Proto Man *Bass *Guts Man *Quick Man *Ice Man *Shadow Man *Napalm Man *Spring Man *Dr. Wily *Duo (secret playable character with no story) *Truck Joes and Black Joe *4 Roaders and Black 4 Roaders *Yellow Devil and Black Yellow Devil Mega Man Gigamix only: *Dark Man 4 (disguised as Proto Man) *Burst Man (disguised as a Black 4 Roader) *Junk Man (disguised as a Black 4 Roader) *Freeze Man (disguised as a Black 4 Roader) *Turbo Man *Several racers Manhua only: *Blizzard Man *Chill Penguin *Cut Man *Needle Man *Tengu Man *Search Man *Aqua Man *Other unidentified racers Category:Events